The Brown-RIH-RITM collaborafion has been a productive scientific relafionship for over 25 years. In the past 15 years, these two institutions have cooperated on the administrafion and execufion of 4 NIH grants with substantial acfivifies shared between the two institufions. These grants have included: 1 TMRC, 2 RO- 1s, a K23 and 1 on-going UOl RCT. These projects have resulted in a strong administrative link between Brown, CIHR RIH and RITM that will ensure the smooth administrafion ofthe many sub-contracts included in this TMRC application. The Core A will be responsible to Projects 1,2,3, Core B & C for the following: 1) establish administrative and financial communicafion that will coordinate activifies for Project 1, including the producfion of a GMP grade recombinant Sj97 vaccine at the CIHR RIH laboratory, 2) organize and support travel for investigators to meet and plan the TMRC projects, 3) organize and support meefings, workshops and training of laboratory and field workers, 4) organize the hiring of laboratory, field staff and data entry clerks, 5) organize and support the extensive travel within the Philippines between the Palo field lab and RITM, 6) procure, negofiate (via solicitafion of bids where appropriate), purchase (including purchase of carabaos), install, and maintain (via service contracts where appropriate) relevant equipment and supplies forthe execufion ofthe project aims, 7) organize and support meefings with stakeholders (PCC, CHD EV,RTR hospital and RHU) and support the attendance of project staff at ail relevant TMRC related and mandated meetings, 8) co-ordinate the collecfion, packaging (in accordance with lATA requirements), shipping and tracking of appropriate samples from the Palo field lab to RITM, 9) organize and support travel for Core B technologist to travel to the CIHR lab at RIH for training in the development and producfion of multi-plexed assay kits and technology. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A will have the general oversight and leadership ofthe enfire TMRC program. This oversight will involve strategic planning, financial review, coordinafion of Project and Core functions and interacfions, and roufine administrative funcfions.